inazuma_eleven_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Fight! Silver Warriors vs Ultimate Hakuren
VS Ultimate Hakuren]] First Half Commentator: Chaos have the kick off! Chaos runs to the goal and shoot, but Tsumetai Kabe stops it Chaos: Kuso... The keeper shoots the ball to Kori Yuki. Gold attacks Kori Yuki, but Kori Yuki passes the ball to Suzuno Samui and Suzuno Samui does Ice Tornado Kai. Chaos: mmm... Chaos blocks it with Shin Ice Tornado. Chaos: Now! Shin Ice Tornado! ikou! The ball is shooted towards the goal. Suzuno Samui: Defenders now!!! Chaos runs to the ball! But the defenders does Wall of Ice Z! Chaos: Gold! Gold does against the ball Burned Fire. The defenders try to block the shoot, but it breaks against Wall of Ice Z. The Keeper does shin Ice Hand, and blocks the shoot. Suzuno: Wow a hard match today! Chaos: ... Snow: Yes you are be strong but I'm obviously much stronger Chaos: Snow!! Samui: Ok, i'm gonna show we are the best team of Hokkaido! The keeper shoots the ball to Samui. And Samui does Grand Blizzard!!! Gaia: Now, Orange Hand!!! But Orange Hand was broken. Commentator: GOAL!!! Chaos: As espected Samui: Ha, we've scored! Chaos: Suzuno Samui.. the brother of Suzuno Fuusuke right?! Samui: Yes i am, but i will take revenge to him! He left me in the lurch! Chaos: I'm his childfriend.. he has forgotten me already! Samui: He goes to Sungarden, and goes into Diamond Dust! Traitor! Chaos: Was sungarden but my adoptive father was sick so I had to go. I know how to feel betrayed Samui cries: It was his fault my parents died! Chaos: Don't cry, Suzuno... I was betrayed by fuusuke i saw him he looks totally differently.. Samui: So now we must take revenge to Fuusuke together, as friends... But first, the match! Chaos: Yeah and then i crush him like an insect! Samui runs to the ball and kick him towards the goal. Gaia blocks the ball. Gaia passes the ball to Bryce. Bryce dribbles and pass him to Gold. Gold does Burned Fire! Tsumetai does Double Ice Block, but Burned Fire breakes Double Ice Block. Gold: Haha, full force! Commentator: GOAL!!!! GOLD SCORED THE FIRST GOAL FOR THE SILVER WARRIORS!!!!! Chaos: Now full force!! Samui: Let them see how strong we are!!! Team: Yes we do!!! Chaos: I show you my uhm .. nevermind Samui: So, let it see! Chaos dribbles. Chaos: Now!! uh Laser Ray! Tsumetai does Ice Hand Z, and stops the ball. Samui: Haha, the power of us! Chaos: Pff. *Twin Character!* Chaos: Ha thought you really whether I show my true power!! I crush eater you and the team got nothing for nothing an elite warrior! Samui: Mixi Trans!! Panther!! The keeper shoots the ball to Samui. Chaos takes the ball Chaos: Now! Vampire Witch , Eternal Dark! The ball shoots towards the goal. Tsumetai: No!!!! Tsumetai does Double Ice Block. But the ball breaks Double Ice Block. Commentator: GOAL!!! CHAOS SCORED!!!! Referee flutes. Commentator: THE FIRST HALF ENDED WITH 2-1!!!! WILL ULTIMATE HAKUREN SCORE THE NEXT HALF???? Chaos: interesting team... i never play... with -- ah the first team after the jail ...... hehe nice ^^ Second Half Commentator: Now Ultimate Hakuren Kicks off!!! Chaos walks. Gold: Chaos... Samui pass the ball to Kori Yuki and he runs toward the goal. Gold: Fire Way.. Gold takes the ball Samui: No not He get the ball back. Chaos takes the ball and run away. Samui: No Samui runs toward Chaos. Chaos: Shin Ice Tornado Keeper stops the ball with Ice Dragon. Chaos smiles. The Keeper shoots the ball towards Kori Yuki, and he does Mammoth break. The ball goes extremely hard towards the goal. Frost and Snow does the frozen snow way Samui runs towards the ball and does Ice Tornado Kai and breaks trough freeze ground. Cold and Gold does Frozen Fire and block the ball. Samui: No Aand gets the ball back. Samui: Atom bang!! Chaos: uhm .. just okay Ice Tornado Samui: Great Blizzard GX!!! Chaos not feeling so good and falls. Great Blizzard GX breaks trough everything. Gaia: Orange hand V2!! Kori Yuki Does Arrow of Ice and Orange hand V2 breaks. Commentator: GOAL!!! 2-2!!! Silver Warriors kick off!!! Gold dribbles and pass to Torch. Torch pass to Eros and Eros does Devil Break. The Defenders does Wall of Ice V3 and it breaks trough it. Tsumetai Kabe does Ice Dragon and stops it. The keeper shoots the ball to Suzuno Samui. Now Eros does Volt Tackle, take the bal and shoot Thunder boost. The Keeper does Ice Dragon V2 and stops it. Torch: Kuso!! The keeper shoots the ball to Samui and he does Ice Tornado Kai, but he falls from the sky. He lies on the ground and moans. Gaia: Oh no! Kori Yuki runs to Samui. Kori Yuki: Samui, goes everything well? Chaos: Uuh Samui? Mobile: Tring tring! Chaos: Huh my mobile! What is it! Samui: Oh, my feet! Samui tries to stand. Chaos: Let see, may I take a look? Samui: Yes, you can... Samui moans. Chaos: Mmm... Chaos looks equally at Chaos: How is it happening? Samui: I dont know, i fall when i did Ice Tornado. Chaos: so so.. i've that in the beginning too you use too much power! Samui tries to stand. Chaos: Be carefull. Samui moans. Chaos: I will bring the first aid? Samui: Yes Chaos brings him to the first aid. Commentator: Oh no, Samui goes to the first aid!! Nurse: Look at his feet Samui substitute by Korio Fowado. Torch: O Samui: Can you help me nurse? Nurse: Yes The nurse helps Samui. Samui: I think i can play again. Samui walks to the field. Samui changes with Korio Fowado. Chaos: Why it is not fair, why on this day? Samui passes the ball to Kori Yuki. Kori Yuki: Samui, is everything good with you? Samui: Yes Kori Yuki: Ok Kori runs toward the goal. Gold attacks. Kori dribbles and does Arrow of Ice and the ball shoots toward the goal. Gaia: Gaia Block! Frost: Where is Chaos? Gaia stops the ball. Frost: Chaos where are you? Samui: Chaos? Is she away? Torch and Frost: Kessho Chaos!! Where are you? Samui: Were is she? Torch: I don't know Samui: Why she is away? Torch: She was there when they brought you to the first aid Samui: Strange... We must find her! Snow: And the match than? Commentator: THE MATCH ENDED! Snow: Well.. To be continued... Part 2 *Fight! Silver Warriors vs Ultimate Hakuren (part 2) Maked by *'Crystalcarpochaos' *'IceMaster123' Category:Fanfictions Category:Fan Art Category:Inazuma Eleven Category:CCC